


to be young again

by mithrilstarlight



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrilstarlight/pseuds/mithrilstarlight
Summary: Katara returns to the Fire Nation for the first time in five years. Turns out, Zuko hasn't changed all that much.





	to be young again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SecondStarOnTheLeft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondStarOnTheLeft/gifts).



Would he remember her? Of course he would, that was a silly question. Would they still be friends? That, she didn’t know.

It had been five years since Aang defeated Fire Lord Ozai. In those five years, she had helped supervise the rebuilding of the Southern Water Tribe and played ambassador to the Northern Tribe. Peace was harder than she imagined it would be. Perhaps that’s because she wasn’t returning to a quiet life.

Katara wrung her hands as she stepped off the boat. The tropical heat of the Fire Nation was oppressive in comparison to the North Pole. For a moment she cursed herself for agreeing with Sokka. Her new post in the Fire Nation was best for their people and future relations, but it felt so _wrong_. For so many years this was the heart of enemy territory. Even now it sent a chill up her spine to see the city.

“Welcome to the Royal City, Ambassador Katara.” A young woman, not much older than herself, greeted her with a bow. “I am Ming, and I will be your contact and guide during your residence here in the Fire Nation.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ming,” Katara said, bowing in return.

“I will show you to your residence. You will be in the Royal Caldera with the rest of the court. If you like, we can then take a tour of the Caldera before the banquet tonight.”

“Banquet?” A lump formed in Katara’s throat. At the North Pole, she was treated like family. She was family. Here, though, she was an ambassador. A real ambassador.

Ming smiled almost too cheerily as they stepped into the palanquin. “Yes, Ambassador. There will be a banquet to welcome you to court this evening. You’re lucky, too. The Fire Lord himself will be there.”

 _Lucky? I’d hunt him down myself if he weren’t_ , Katara thought.

* * *

Perhaps it was just the war, but she didn’t realize how _colorful_ the Fire Nation was when celebrating. Sure, most of the room was dressed in various shades of red, but everything was rich and lively.

Katara was placed at the seat of honor. Ming had coached her through everything that would happen throughout the evening, including a lesson on the traditional court dances that would take place after the meal.

The part that Katara was the most nervous about, however, was the royal procession. Zuko was her friend above all. But she wished their reunion wouldn’t be buried under this celebration.

As the main doors opened and the royal party entered, Katara’s gaze locked onto Zuko immediately. He was hard to miss. She watched as his eyes scanned the room and eventually found her. It made her breath catch. He had grown so much, and yet he hadn’t changed at all. He kept his hair short.

By the time he sat down, Katara was dizzy from holding her breath. She exhaled deeply and closed her eyes as she centered herself. It was just Zuko. They were friends. Friends who saved the world together. She thanked the spirits there were a few seats between herself and Zuko. Nevertheless, she looked over and greeted him with a smile and nod. Perhaps later they could talk.

Seven courses later, Katara wondered if her nausea was overeating, the formality of it all, or the fact that it had been two hours and still not a single word had passed between herself and Zuko. The music began playing and the court gathered in the center of the room. Ming ushered Katara out of her seat, whispering reassurances that it was easy to follow along.

Zuko stood and stepped down from the royal dais to join the group below. The crowd hushed as he took the spot across from Katara, designating himself as her partner. She swallowed deeply, watching the corner of his mouth twitch upwards into a smile. Still no words, but there was a glint in his eye that made her giddy.

The drums started and the dance began. Ming was right, it was easy to follow along. When Katara’s wrist made contact with Zuko’s, a tingle ran up her bare arm.

“It’s been a long time, Katara,” he said. “You look well.”

 _You look well? That’s all he has to say?_ Katara cleared her throat. “Thank you. You’ve adjusted nicely.”

Zuko smiled. For real, this time. “I want to talk privately. After I leave, find a way to excuse yourself and meet me in the hallway behind that door.” He gestured to one of the small side doors hidden by the large columns lining the room.

Katara nodded as the music ended. She and Zuko returned to their seats as the rest of the court danced. As he said, Zuko processed out soon after. As the crowd returned to its partying, Katara took the opportunity to slip out.

* * *

Zuko was waiting for her, just as he said. Silently, he took her hand and led her through back passageways until they entered a small garden. The full moon was high overhead, bathing the entire place in a pale light.

“Zuko, what’s going on? Is something wrong?” Katara was starting to worry. Zuko was secretive and silent, but this was different.

He turned and looked at her with a puzzled expression. “Wrong? Nothing’s wrong. I didn’t want us to be followed or watched.”

Katara grit her teeth, but didn’t argue with him. He motioned for her to sit next to him in front of the small pond. Holding out a hand, he offered her some crumbs to throw to the ducks.

“How is everyone?” he asked.

“Fine,” she said. “Sokka writes a lot. The others… not as much.”

“Even Aang?” Zuko seemed surprised.

Katara sank a bit. “Aang and I haven’t spoken in a couple of years. We drifted apart after I refused to abandon my work at the North Pole to travel with him. It’s different when you aren’t the Avatar.”

“Oh.”

There was a long pause. Zuko leaned closer, his shoulder touching hers. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He was panicked. Why would he be panicked? In a flash, Zuko reached over, turned her face just so, and then kissed her. Oh. That would be why.

Once Katara processed the fact that she was kissing _Zuko_ of all people, she realized it was kind of nice. And it felt kind of right. As quickly as it began, he pulled away.

“That was…” she began. Unexpected? Nice? Something she didn’t know she wanted? None of them seemed right.

Zuko started to stand up. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.”

Katara grabbed his sleeve and yanked him back down into his seat. He may be the Fire Lord, but she could still kick his butt if he was being stupid. Her hand went from his sleeve to his collar as she pulled him back in and returned the kiss. Her face was burning hot, but the smile that curled the edges of his mouth under the kiss made up for how awkward and embarrassing this was.

When she finally pulled away, she was relieved to see that his face was as red and hot as hers was. He looked younger, how he did years ago when they had last seen each other. She turned back to the pond, hands resting in her lap.

“So,” she started.

“So.”

Katara watched as Zuko’s hand crept over and took one of hers. He interlaced his fingers with hers and then looked up.

“It’s a full moon,” he said.

“I noticed.”

**Author's Note:**

> You all can pry forever-awkward Zuko from my cold, dead hands.


End file.
